Whisperer
by lovelessnaru-chan
Summary: Mon histoire commença au crépuscule, le 12 Avril 1996 aux urgences à l'hôpital de Beacon Hills, et continua quelques années plus tard dans la forêt de Beacon Hills où je trouvai une jeune femme pleurant sur une souche en bois. Je ne savais pas qu'en allant lui parler j'allais changer mon destin et celui de mon meilleur ami. [Sterek] spoil saison 1
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur:**** Lovelessnaru-chan (entre autre moi)**

**Titre: Whisperer (Traduction: Chuchoteur)**

**Rating: T**

**Couple: Sterek**

**Spoile: Léger spoile de la saison 1**

**Résumé: Mon histoire commença au crépuscule, le 12 Avril 1996 aux urgences à l'hôpital de Beacon Hills, et continua quelques années plus tard dans la forêt de Beacon Hills où je trouvai une jeune femme pleurant sur une souche en bois. Je ne savais pas qu'en allant lui parler j'allais changer mon destin et celui de mon meilleur ami.  
><strong>

**Note de l'auteur: Je pense couper cette fic en tome donc celui est le premier tome. Je reprends un peu la saison 1 mais sans la copier à 100%. **

**Je pense poster le prochain chapitre le 21 décembre.**

**Donc je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous et à toutes.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

_**Whisperer**_

_**Chapitre 1**_

_**.**_

Mon histoire commença au crépuscule, le 12 Avril 1996. Une jeune femme était rentrée en urgence à l'hôpital de Beacon Hills. Elle était arrivée au terme de sa grossesse, elle avait perdu les eaux et était sur le point d'accoucher. Un médecin et des infirmières conduisent la future mère et son mari dans une chambre.

La femme fut installée sur un lit d'hôpital et devait porter la blouse blanche ouverte sur le dos. L'homme lui était assis sur une chaise de la pièce attendant le médecin qui ne tarda pas à arriver.

- Bonjour, monsieur et madame Stilinski. Je suis le docteur Rebor. Je m'occupe de vous ausculter pour savoir à combien vous êtes dilatée et faire si besoin une échographie de votre bébé. Connaissez-vous le sexe du bébé?

- Non, on voulait avoir la surprise, répondit la mère.

- Les surprises sont toujours les meilleures. Il y a peu de personne comme vous, dit le médecin l'auscultant en même temps. Vous êtes dilatée à quatre centimètres. Souhaitez-vous la péridurale?

- Non merci, je ne supporte pas les piqûres.

- Bien, nous allons maintenant passer à l'échographie, sourit le docteur.

Monsieur Stilinski s'était approché de sa femme pour lui prendre sa main en signe de soutien. Monsieur Rebor appliqua le gel liquide sur le ventre rond de la future mère et commença à examiner le placenta.

- Tout est en ordre, le bébé va très bien. Vous pourrez accoucher de manière naturelle, sourit le docteur. Bien, si vous avez besoin, nous sommes à votre disposition vous n'aurez qu'à appuyer sur le bouton d'appel.

Les époux remercièrent le médecin qui quitta la pièce. L'attente était longue et madame Stilinski ne ressentait que faiblement les contractions. Cela faisait deux heures qu'ils étaient à la maternité et le soleil était déjà couché. Un autre médecin était rentré dans la chambre pour vérifier que tout allait bien mais le col de l'utérus n'était toujours pas assez suffisant pour permettre au bébé de sortir.

Ce fut au bout d'une heure plus tard, que la future mère hurla annonçant que son enfant arrivait. Monsieur Stilinski appuya sur la sonnette pour alerter le groupe médical. Une sage femme accourut dans la chambre pour évoluer l'ouverture du col qui était bien dilatée. Le temps comptait le bébé arrivait et les capteurs disposés sur le ventre de la mère indiquaient que le rythme cardiaque du bébé diminuait. Si cela continuait la jeune femme allait donner naissance à un enfant mort. La sage femme demanda à la mère de pousser et son mari la soutint en lui tenant sa main qui se faisait broyer à chaque poussée. Les cris de madame Stilinski emplissaient la pièce entre coupée par des respirations saccadées et des paroles de la sage femme conseillant la mère. Le médecin commença à voir la tête du bébé demanda à sa patiente de pousser de toutes ses forces. Ce qu'elle fit dans un ultime effort. Sa tête reposa sur l'oreille humide de transpiration mais aucune personne présente dans la pièce n'entendait le bébé pleurer.

Les parents regardèrent leur enfant dans les mains de la sage femme. Il était recouvert de liquide carmin, le crâne dégarni mais à travers les couleurs rouges ils pouvaient voir que la peau du bébé n'était pas rose mais pâle.

La sage femme comprit qu'elles avaient agi trop tard et elle n'avait pas pu sauver l'enfant à temps.

Soudain, des pleures retentirent par miracle dans la pièce. Tous ses habitants avaient les yeux rivés sur le bébé qui pleurait dans les bras de la sage femme qui donna l'enfant à sa mère annonçant que c'était un garçon. Emu, la nouvelle maman pleura en chœur avec son bébé.

- Genim, souffla la mère heureuse.

- C'est son nom? demanda la sage femme.

- Oui, c'était le prénom de mon père. Nous avons décidé avec John que si nous avions un garçon, il prendrait le nom de son grand père aujourd'hui décédé, répondit la jeune femme.

- Comment l'écrivez-vous? demanda l'infirmière pour le bracelet.

- G-E-M-I-N, épela madame Stilinski.

Une puéricultrice accrocha un bracelet bleu sur la cheville du bébé avant de demander à la mère s'ils pouvaient son enfant. Il était compréhensible qu'après un événement comme celui-ci la maman voulait rester avec son enfant mais madame Stilinski donna son fils au personnel médical. Une infirmière le mit dans un matelas bébé mis un chariot. Elle emmena l'enfant en salle d'examen pour commencer les réflexes archaïques. Une pédiatre vint prendre le relais ayant entendu parler du bébé qui était resté mort pendant cinq secondes. C'était la première fois qu'elle entendait une chose aussi incroyable, elle était réconfortée en apprenant qu'il y avait toujours des miracles dans ce monde.

Le médecin commença par le test de succion, pour continuer par celui de préhension, réflexe de Moro, de la marche automatique et celui des points cardinaux. Le pédiatre sourit en voyant que les facultés cognitives de l'enfant ne soient pas atteintes. C'était vraiment un miracle. Le bébé était en parfaite santé. Elle redonna le jeune garçon à une auxiliaire puéricultrice qui ramena l'enfant à ses parents qui avait changé de chambre.

Monsieur et madame Stilinski étaient heureux de revoir leur enfant et l'auxiliaire annonça que Genim était en parfaite santé, que le pire était derrière eux à présent.

Mais ceci n'était pas la vérité car dès l'âge de deux ans lorsque Genim marchait comme un grand. Il ne voyait pas la vie comme ses parents. Ses yeux noisette admiraient le monde d'un autre œil. Un monde où il voyait des enfants, des adultes ou encore des personnes âgées marchaient sur la route bondée de voitures les traversant comme si elles n'existaient pas. Pour Genim Stilinski, tout était étrange. Il se demandait pourquoi tout le monde faisait attention alors que d'autre traversait sans regarder. Sa mère lui avait dit de garder leur main liée lorsqu'il passait le chemin de voitures pour atteindre la crèche.

Il était de même pour les dames de la structure d'ordonner aux enfants de rester près d'un adulte quand il faut traverser une route. Genim osa demander:

- Dis... Pou 'quoi on doit faire attention quand on t'averse?

- Parce que c'est dangereux, répondit une agent de la crèche.

- Mais on ne t'averse pas les voitu'? S'étonna Genim

- Genim, on ne traverse pas les voitures. Qui t'a mis cette idée en tête?

- Les pe'sonnes qui t'aversent les voitu'. Je les vois tous les jours, sourit le petit garçon recevant des regards surpris mais le petit ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait de mal.

- Genim, personne ne peut traverser une voiture, retenta la dame.

- Mais si! S'exclama-t-il.

Le soir, la directrice expliqua le comportement de Genim durant la promenade quotidienne à ses parents ainsi que le comportement de temps en temps impulsif. Elle expliquait que leur fils était un garçon assez intelligent mais qui avait tendance à se disperser un peu au bout de deux minutes d'activité il voulait jouer à autre chose. La directrice soupçonnait un problème d'attention inférieur à la moyenne.

En rentrant à la maison, Genim était heureux et il partit jouer dans la salle à manger.

A l'entrée, John retint sa femme.

- Claudia, je crois que nous devrions consulter un expert. Genim a recommencé avec cette histoire de personnes qui traverse une voiture. Si cela continue, on risque de retrouver notre fils mort sur une route. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir aussi peur que le jour de sa naissance.

- Je sais John mais nous n'avons pas les moyens, dit la femme. Nous devons travailler tous les deux pour pouvoir subvenir aux besoins de notre fils et aux nôtres. Nous ne pouvons pas le laisser voir un psychologue, si cela se trouve ce n'est qu'une période. Je ne veux pas payer pour une séance alors que ce n'est surement rien du tout.

Malheureusement, plus Genim vieillissait plus il parlait des personnes qui voyaient dans la rue qui passait à travers toute sorte d'objet. Claudia refusait qu'on emmène son fils voir un professionnel pour qu'on le déclare fou et qu'on l'amène à Eichen house. John ne pouvait rien faire et sa femme avait passé des examens inquiétants. Elle était atteinte d'une maladie incurable, une démence fronto-temporale. L'état de Claudia se dégradait de jour en jour, elle faisait des insomnies et avait des troubles du comportement mais jamais elle ne levait la main.

Elle avait été admise à l'hôpital de Beacon Hills où elle resta jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. C'était à ce moment-là que Genim comprit tout ce qu'il voyait. Il avait su lorsqu'il vit sa mère se détacher en deux. Une partie qui volait et une autre qui restait immobile.

- Maman, souffla-t-il du haut de ses huit ans.

- _Ne t'en fais pas mon fils, tout ira bien_, dit-elle avec un sourire chaleureux.

- Non, tout n'ira pas bien, répondit Genim surprenant sa mère.

-_ Tu peux me voir?_ S'étonna Claudia.

Genim hocha la tête et sa mère vint toucher la joue de son fils.

-_ Genim, j'ai enfin compris ce que tu voyais pendant toutes ses années. Tu n'es pas fou dieu merci. Toutes les personnes que tu voyais traverser une voiture ou un quelconque objet n'était plus vivant. Ils sont comme moi maintenant, ils sont morts. Je sais que ce sera dur mais promets-moi de veiller sur ton père. Il n'a plus que toi dans ce monde, devient un homme dans lequel je serai toujours fière. J'aurai tellement aimé pouvoir te voir grandir, ramener une fille à la maison, amener ton meilleur ami. Te voir avoir des enfants. Je regrette de partir aussi tôt mon enfant et je veux une dernière chose Genim. Je veux que tu protèges ce secret, personne ne doit savoir que tu vois les fantômes même ton père. Ne lui en parle pas, conduis-toi en comme un enfant normal et tout ira bien. Ne l'oublie pas, je t'aime très fort Genim et ce depuis que j'ai su que j'étais enceinte._

Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Mélissa, une infirmière, prit le jeune garçon pour l'éloigner de la chambre et le réconforter du mieux qu'elle pouvait. C'était dur de perdre un membre de sa famille. John n'arriva que quelque temps après la mort de Claudia. Genim regardait son père vêtu de son uniforme de policier. Monsieur Stilinski pénétra dans la chambre pour voir sa femme dénuée de vie.

Dans un murmure, Genim murmura qu'il prendrait soin de son père et conserverait son secret.

C'est ainsi que je vis à présent. J'ai abandonné le nom de Genim pour m'appeler Stiles Stilinski. J'ai désormais seize ans allant au lycée de Beacon Hills avec mon meilleur ami Scott McCall, il est le fils de l'ancienne infirmière de ma mère, Mélissa.

Mon pouvoir est toujours présent en moi, je vois les fantômes mais jamais je ne me mêle de leur vie de revenant jusqu'au jour où toute ma vie et celle de mon meilleur ami bascula.

* * *

><p>Merci d'avoir lu. Avez-vous aimé ou non?<p>

Laissez un commentaire.

Et je vous dis au 21 décembre pour la suite.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello tout le monde!**

**Comme promis voilà le chapitre. Pour le chapitre 3, je le posterai le chapitre 3 normalement après les fêtes de Noël. Je pense le 27 Décembre.**

**En tout cas, merci pour toutes vos reviews et désolé si je ne peux pas répondre personnellement.**

**Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes**

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

_**Chapitre 2**_

_**.**_

On raconte souvent que la curiosité est un vilain défaut. J'aurais du suivre ce conseil. Il m'arrivait de filtrer les appels radios de mon père avec l'un de leur appareil que j'avais "emprunté" à la recherche d'une information croustillante à me mettre sous la dent. C'était ce qui m'emmenait ce soir-là chez mon meilleur ami la veille de la rentrée. Je savais que Scott se préparait mentalement pour cette journée exceptionnelle. Il me l'avait raconté tellement de fois sur le banc de touche, monsieur rentrera en première ligne malgré ses problèmes respiratoires. Quant à moi, les médecins avaient décelé un TDAH, un trouble du développement et de l'attention avec hyperactivité. Mon père pensait que tous mes problèmes de jeunesse étaient du à ça. Je lui avais laissé croire que depuis que je prenais mon traitement je ne voyais plus rien. C'était un mensonge.

Je voyais toujours ces fantômes qui marchaient librement dans la rue en attendant de pouvoir atteindre le lieu où ma mère reposait en paix. Je n'avais vu son fantôme le jour de sa mort mais après elle avait totalement disparu.

Je tentai de grimper pour arriver à la fenêtre de mon meilleur ami mais j'échouai et je tombais sur lui tenant une batte. J'avais cru un instant qu'il allait me taper comme un âne suspendu prêt à donner des bonbons.

- Stiles, bon sang. Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici? demanda mon ami paniqué.

- Disons que j'étais venu te voir pour parler d'un truc. Je ne pensais pas que mon meilleur ami allait me confondre avec une pignada avec une batte dont j'ignorai son existence car je sais que tu préfères la crosse plutôt que le base-ball, répliquai-je.

- Combien de médoc as-tu pris? Soupira Scott.

- Assez pour éviter les ennuis. Ecoute, j'ai écouté comme tous les soirs la fréquence radio de mon père. Il a été appelé d'urgence dans les bois. Deux joggeurs ont trouvé un corps dans les bois.

- C'est bizarre, remarqua mon meilleur ami. Tu ne vas jamais sur des scènes de crime.

- Oui mais aujourd'hui c'est différent, il n'y a qu'une moitié de cadavre mon pote.

Je voyais que j'avais attisé l'intérêt de mon meilleur ami. Je souris sournoisement, je n'avais pas l'habitude d'aller sur les scènes de crime surtout par rapport aux fantômes.

Nous montâmes dans ma Jeep, pour rejoindre le secteur où il pouvait avoir des policiers et mon père dans le lot. En sortant de la voiture, j'eus un mauvais pressentiment mais je passais outre prenant la lampe pour partir devant suivit de Scott qui traînait la patte à cause de son problème d'asthme. J'entendis des pleures au loin, une voix de femme. Je sentis mon coeur se serrer en les entendant. Je la vis sur une pierre, son visage était recouvert de terre. Ses cheveux bruns étaient parsemés de feuilles mortes et ses yeux sombres étaient vitreux. Sa tenue qui devait être autrefois riche était mélangée à de la terre et du sang.

Je m'approchai pendant que Scott rouspétait contre moi. Mais je l'ignorai, je sentais que je devais l'aider.

- Excusez-moi, soufflai-je à l'intention de la jeune femme.

Cette dernière me regarda étrangement se demandant si je parlais à elle.

- Oui désolé de vous déranger, je m'appelle Stiles, me présentai-je.

-_ Vous pouvez me voir?_ S'étonna-t-elle.

- Oui je peux et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai toujours été capable de le faire, expliquai-je.

-_ C'est plutôt rare,_ sourit la jeune femme.

- Comment êtes-vous morte?

-_ Vous demandez souvent ça à des fantômes?_

- Non, vous êtes la première. J'avais un pressentiment.

Elle sourit avant de regarder derrière moi. Je me retournai mais il n'y avait rien.

-_ Vous devez partir avec votre ami. Quelque chose rode dans cette ville, une chose maléfique. C'est dangereux et pour te répondre, je n'en ai aucune idée cela s'est passé tellement vite. Je ne me remets pas, j'abandonne mon frère. Il va sans doute s'en vouloir. Aide-le s'il te plaît._

- Comment s'appelle-t-il?

-_ Derek, Derek Hale._

J'hochai la tête et Scott arriva regardant étrangement le point que je fixais depuis un moment. Je souris avant de repartir en entendant des bruits. Je savais que c'était la police, je devais faire en sorte qu'on se fasse prendre mais mon meilleur ami partit en courant en voyant les agents.

Un aboiement me fit sursauter et je vis un berger allemand. Mon père apparut soupirant en me voyant, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il me voyait proche d'une scène dans lequel il était appelé.

Scott avait disparu et je ne pouvais pas prouver qu'il était avec moi donc je fis une chose, j'avais menti à mon père. Nous rentrâmes à la maison et je vis au loin une souche coupée où était installée la jeune femme qui me souriait tendrement. J'espérai qu'elle suivrait le chemin de ma mère pour trouver la paix.

Le lendemain, Scott m'interpela m'engueulant de l'avoir abandonné dans les bois hier soir. Il me montra une blessure qu'il s'était fait dans les bois. Elle cachait sous un bandage en carré. Le plus étonnant fut son récit, un loup? J'avais fait il y a quelques années sur ce sujet, c'était impossible que ce soit un loup.

J'avais également fait des recherches sur ce fameux Derek Hale. C'était l'un des trois survivants de l'incendie qui avait eu lieu il y a six ans. Les survivants étaient Derek, Laura, la fille que j'ai vu hier soir, et Peter mais ce dernier était plongé dans un coma à l'état de légume.

- Stiles, dit Scott.

- Oui?

- T'es bizarre depuis hier soir, Lydia Martin est passée près de toi et tu ne l'as pas suivi du regard comme tu le fais habituellement.

- Je vais bien, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Après les cours, nous allons chercher ton inhalateur.

- Et la moitié du corps, ajouta mon meilleur ami.

J'hochai la tête et nous entrâmes en cours. Nous terminâmes les cours vers midi. Scott était obnubilé par la nouvelle, Allison Argent. Il fallait dire qu'elle n'était pas moche à regarder. Il commençait à parler beaucoup d'elle, je n'imaginais pas la scène de si les deux sortaient ensemble. Après une torture mentale, nous atteignîmes le lieu et je ne voyais rien. Laura avait du partir.

- Calme-toi vieux, tu me donnes le tournis à regarder dans tous les sens, me prévint Scott.

Je me stoppai et je vis au loin un homme plutôt beau. Il s'avança vers nous. Scott le vit également et il se redressa.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici? demanda l'homme d'un air menaçant.

-_ C'est mon frère_, dit une voix à mes côtés et je vis Laura.

J'ouvris la bouche surpris mais je me repris.

- Désolé mec, nous cherchons quelque chose que nous avions perdu, répondis-je.

- _Dis-lui que tu peux me voir_, dit Laura.

J'écarquillai les yeux me disant qu'elle était folle. Derek lança l'inhalateur de Scott avant de commencer à partir. Laura me poussait un peu pour que je lui parle. Je pris mon courage à deux mains.

- Attends! Tu es Derek Hale, n'est-ce pas? Demandai-je.

-_ Idiot, tu sais déjà comment il s'appelle,_ rouspéta Laura.

- Comment connais-tu mon nom? demanda-t-il.

- Je voulais seulement te dire que ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, répondis-je.

- A quel sujet?

- La mort de ta sœur Laura Hale.

Il écarquilla les yeux et Scott semblait totalement perdu.

- Tu la connaissais? demanda Derek.

Je savais que j'avais attisé sa curiosité et Laura ne disait plus rien.

- Plus ou moins c'est assez compliqué à expliquer crois-moi quand je te dis que ce n'est pas de ta faute. Voilà Scott, on ferait mieux de partir. Désolé de t'avoir dérangé alors que tu es en deuil.

Nous partîmes et j'entendis la voix de Laura.

-_ Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dit pour ce dont tu es capable_? s'exclama Laura. _Il t'aurait cru. Fais-moi confiance!_

Je saluai Scott lorsqu'on arriva vers chez moi. Laura me suivait toujours comme mon ombre. Mon père était au travail.

- Bon écoute Laura! J'ai toujours appris à ne jamais révéler ce dont je suis capable.

-_ Mais pourquoi?_

- Parce qu'on peut me prendre pour un fou. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ton frère serait différent. J'ai vécu pendant huit ans de ma vie à voir des choses dont je ne comprenais pas, mon père voulait m'emmener voir un psychologue d'autre voulait carrément m'amener à Eichen house. J'ai pu comprendre ce qui m'arrivait que lorsque ma mère est morte. Je lui ai promis de ne jamais parler de ça et je respecterai ses dernières volontés.

-_ Comment se fait-il que tu ais ce pouvoir?_

- Je ne sais pas.

-_ Ecoute Stiles, mon frère sera le mieux placé pour t'aider. Je te le promets. Ce que te parler ton ami est la pure vérité. Il faut que tu saches que tu es une preuve que le surnaturel existe. Ton ami a été mordu par un loup garou. Je sais que cela peut être surprenant mais c'est le cas. Il a survécu à la morsure à la prochaine pleine lune, il deviendra un loup garou à part entière._

- Vendredi... C'est vendredi la pleine lune, soufflai-je.

Je montai en quatrième vitesse à l'étage et je vis une ombre dans ma chambre. Je sursautai en voyant qu'il s'agit de Derek.

- A qui tu parlais? demanda-t-il.

- A personne. Ecoute, je dois appeler Scott.

- Comment as-tu deviné ce qu'il lui arrivait?

- Je n'ai vraiment pas le temps. Je dois annoncer à Scott qu'il doit annuler son rendez-vous avec Allison avant qu'il n'ait l'idée de la tuer. Putain, où j'ai mis ce téléphone!

-_ Deuxième tiroir de ta table de nuit_, répondit Laura à l'embrassure de ma porte.

- Merci, répondis-je avant de prendre mon téléphone.

Il fallut deux intonations avant que mon ami décroche.

- _**Stiles? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?**_ demanda mon ami.

- Ecoute Scotty, cela peut sembler fou mais ne va pas à la fête de Lydia vendredi, paniquai-je.

-_** Tu me fais peur, raconte-moi ton souci car depuis hier soir tu es vraiment étrange. Tu redeviens comme à l'école primaire quand on s'est rencontré.**_

- Scott, tu te souviens de la blague que je t'avais faite allant chercher la moitié du corps de Laura cette après-midi. Ce n'en était pas une, s'il te plaît Scott crois-moi c'est pour ton bien.

- _**Ecoute Stiles, je vais venir chez toi, ok? **_

Je regardai Derek qui hocha la tête et je dis 'oui' à Scott qui raccrocha rapidement.

Je soupirai en m'installant dans mon lit et je sentais le regard de Derek sur moi.

- _Mon frère est un loup garou_, crut bon de me dire Laura

- Super, soupirai-je. Voilà pourquoi il était le mieux placé pour pouvoir en parler.

- Tu parles tout seul? demanda Derek.

- Pas vraiment. Ecoute, je sais que cela peut être dingue voir impossible mais je suis capable de voir les fantômes.

-_ Voilà une bonne chose de faite_, sourit Laura. _Je vais vous laisser._

- Tu te paies ma tête? Tu es un escroc.

- Si j'en étais un comment je serai que tu es un loup garou?

-_ Et il faisait pipi au lit jusqu'à l'âge de sept ans._

- Et que tu faisais pipi au lit jusqu'à l'âge de sept ans, répétai-je avant d'écarquiller comprenant ce que je venais de dire.

Derek était en état de choc et j'entendais Laura rire derrière moi. Je la fusillai du regard avant de reporter mon attention sur le loup garou.

- Donc tu me crois maintenant? Demandai-je.


End file.
